This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Behavior Assessment Core provides specialized services to investigators at CNPRC, as well as other institutions that conduct nonhuman primate research. Three types of services are offered: (1) standardized behavioral assessments using protocols and equipment at CNPRC, (2) training of monkeys to facilitate research procedures using positive reinforcement techniques, (3) biobehavioral characterization of three-month old rhesus monkeys ad comparison with CNPRC historical database. The core can provide training, equipment and protocols to investigators experienced in behavioral techniques, or can conduct the evaluations using experienced technical staff. Offsite projects can be accommodated via video recording of behaviors and access to historical databases. Consultation in selecting tests, and data summary, analysis and interpretation are also provided on a recharge basis. Materials are made available to help investigators include core services in grant and contract proposals.